Question: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 5 = 7x + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x - 5) - 4x = (7x + 6) - 4x$ $-5 = 3x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-5 - 6 = (3x + 6) - 6$ $-11 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-11}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{11}{3} = x$